


Trust Me I'm Lying

by Liquid_Hour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Stiles Stilinski, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Matt Daehler, Human Scott McCall, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matt Daehler is Stiles Uncle, Orphan Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Hour/pseuds/Liquid_Hour
Summary: Stiles is nine when he becomes an orphan. He's left to live with his only living relative Matt DaehlerNow at seventeen Stiles is used to hiding the bruises and cuts, what he's not used to is handsome dark haired men prying into his life trying to save him.Not that he needs to be saved.He definitely needs to be saved.





	Trust Me I'm Lying

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this years on years ago but then I decided I hated everything about it and deleted it, then I renamed and rewrote it and now years later I decided to delete that and rewrite it again and go back to the original name. I know it's kind of dumb but there's still a place in my heart for this story, It's the first fanfic I ever wrote and I finally want to get it right.
> 
> I've changed a lot in this story and now it's barely anything like the original but I still love the title I originally came up with so much I'm switching back to it.

It was Stiles fault, he knew that. If he could just stop making his smart ass comments then Matt might leave him alone. Instead he's left running up the stairs trying to find someplace new to hide where Matt won't find him. Not that it matters, Matt  _always_  finds him.

In a town as small as Beacon Hills there is nowhere to run to. He's just started pulling himself out his window when he hears Matt pounding on his door. His skin flushes burning hot as panic sets in. 

"Shit shit shit." Stiles mutters to himself as he scrambles out of his window. It’s dark out and he struggles to see as he tumbles out onto the roof. He follows the slope of the roof down to where he thinks the gutter is. He can just hear Matt finally getting his door open and stomping into his room by the time he's maneuvered himself over the gutter. He's hanging on by his finger tips and he can see Matt quickly advancing on him. When he looks down the ground swims in front of his eyes and he has a second to think  _bad idea_ before he squeezes his eyes shut and lets go. 

He lands on the grass in a heap of tangled limbs. Dazed he slowly stretches out his limbs, trying to get rid of the dull ache he feels from the fall.

“Stiles you get your ass back in this house right now!” Matt furiously whispers, trying his hardest not to let any of the neighbors hear. Always so careful of the prying eyes, which is exactly why Stiles is currently standing up and walking as quickly as he can towards town.

He cuts a short cut through the preserve and breaks into a run knowing Matt will be hot on his tail. His heart is beating a mile a minute because he knows he can’t run forever and sooner or later Matt will find him and it will be ten times worse because he ran. He hates that he’s such a coward.

He slumps against a tree, breath coming fast and wild. He can’t breathe, his vision foggy around the edges, panic attack coming on hard. He wants to beat his head against the tree to get his stupid brain to co-operate and just fucking _breath_. He thinks he’s going to pass out.

A twig snaps and Stiles chokes in a breath. He has the terrifying thought of Matt sneaking up behind him and dragging him back home. He looks around but doesn’t see anything, not that he can see much in the dark. Panic attack scared out of him he quickly starts moving again. Because if that noise wasn’t Matt it was something else and he isn’t sticking around to find out what.

It’s dark and quiet in the preserve, peaceful. Something he’s not used to. At home even when it’s quiet it’s not peaceful, there’s always the threat of something setting Matt off. And school is no better, everything is so loud and there’s constant chaos. He kind of wants to hide in these woods forever, never have to deal with Matt or school again. But he trudges along knowing he’ll be safer in town. Not that there’s much open at this hour, it’s nearly nine and by now most things in town are closed.

He makes his way out of the preserve and into the outskirts of downtown. He looks back unable to brush off the feeling of unease he has crawling on his skin. A pair of yellow eye’s stare back at him. 

He stops moving, frozen in place. It’s a coyote or something, probably harmless… and yet he still can’t get his legs to start walking. He’s having a stare off with a wild animal and he can’t remember if he’s supposed to look down to not show aggression or to keep staring as a show of dominance. But before he can blink the eyes are gone, off to find something more interesting to eat.

He feels goosebumps all over his arms, had that animal been following him the whole time?

He tries to push the thought to the back of his mind, instead he should be focusing on where to hide in town. The shops will all be closed by this hour, maybe the gas station will be open but he can’t exactly hide there for long they tend to frown on loitering. The only other place he can think of is the public library.

It’s not that long of a walk which is good because he didn’t exactly get a chance to dress for how cold it is. At first the cold hadn’t bothered him but now that the adrenalin has worn off he’s starting to shiver. He’s only in jeans and a T-shirt, not exactly the warmest thing for a mid-October night.

He feels like he’s walking through a ghost town, the only thing that shows that there is any life in this town is the glowing street lights. Once he gets to the library he can see a few cars parked outside. It makes him feel a little better knowing there are people around. Matt would never try anything in front of anyone.

A much needed blast of warm air hits him when he opens the front doors. There’s a sweet looking grandma type sitting at the front desk and he politely waves her way before making his way to the back stacks of the library. He starts pretending to look through the stacks while he keeps a close eye on the front door.

At this time of night there aren’t a lot of people in the library. Mostly there are just some strung out students trying to finish projects at the last minute. At least he blends right in.

He sees the front doors open and his heart stops for a moment before he realizes it isn’t Matt that is walking into the library but a _really_ fucking hot dude. The guy looks very out of place in a library; all leather jacket, hot stubble, and smoldering glare. His heart beat picks up a bit. Stiles has never seen anybody in real life as attractive as this dude, and that is saying something considering his long standing crush on Lydia Martin.

Stiles hides himself a bit more behind the shelves so the guy hopefully won’t notice how much Stiles is very openly staring at him. The guy starts aimlessly wandering the library looking like he’s not sure exactly what he’s looking for. The guy turns and nearly catches Stiles ogling him, _shit_ maybe he should stop staring.

Stiles turns his attention to the books in front of him trying very hard to look interested in the topic of… _the occult._ Well you never know maybe he can learn how to send Matt to hell, or better yet curse a demon on him. That would serve him right a demon that acted out everything he had ever done to Stiles. All the nights spent lying in agony, never able to sleep with all the bruises covering his body. Not to mention all the panic attacks that bastard has given him.

Stiles spends a few wonderful moments fantasizing about the horrible things he would have done onto Matt if he just had the chance. The front door long forgotten in his day dreaming. 

He nearly jumps out of his skin when there’s suddenly a hand on his neck, griping his skin far too tight.

“Now _Son_ , didn’t I say you had to be home by 8:30?“ Matt says pleasantly and Stiles blood boils, he is no one’s son least of all _his_. This is all just a game to Matt, cat and mouse and Stiles is always the mouse.

Stiles stays quiet, he can see the dark amusement in Matts eyes like he’s thinking over all the things he’ll do to Stiles once they get home. Nothing he says now will undo the damage that’s been done. Matts hand stays clamped steadfast on his neck. When Matt starts walking Stiles is dragged along, he doesn’t really have a choice with the bruising grip Matt has on him. 

“Let’s go home, it’s awfully late for a school night. And since you broke your curfew I’m afraid I’m forced to ground you. two weeks, no friends over, and no leaving the house. “ Matt says this all like he hates to be the bad guy. But It’s only because they haven’t gotten out of the library yet, prying ears and all that. Stiles doesn’t even try to argue, there’s no point, he can only blame himself for this.

Just as he’s being dragged through the front doors his eyes connect with the guy he was staring at earlier. The guy’s eyes are so intense it’s like he can see right through Stiles, can see exactly what it is that Matt is planning on doing to him. It leaves Stiles a little breathless.

He thinks he sees the guy start walking toward them but then Matt digs his nail in and tugs hard on Stiles neck, dragging him the rest of the way through the doors and out of the library. The air outside hits stiles hard, even colder now than when he got to there. He’s shivering by the time Matt throws him against the car.

He doesn’t even tell him to get into the car just leaves Stiles half lying on the car while he walks around to get into the driver’s seat. Not that he needs to be told, if he tried to run again now he thinks Matt might actually kill him.

He slowly lowers himself into the passenger side seat, still kind of sore from falling from the roof. It’s eerily quiet in the car, the only sound he can hear is the running engine and tires on the road.

“Christ Son, I can’t even go one night without you trying some shit. I open my home up to you after your parents die and this is how you repay me? By trying to run away. And what If one of the neighbors had seen you pulling your great escape from the roof. Hmm. If they’d called the cops?” Matt says it like Stiles wasn’t trying to run away from being beaten.

He really needs to stop calling him son or Stiles is really going to lose his shit. He knows Matt does it on purpose, just to get stiles to react, just so he has a reason to hit him that much harder.

If he’d have just taken the beating it would be better, he wouldn’t be grounded and it would probably be over by now. But no his stupid self ran away knowing the whole time it would make things worse. He really needs to stop making things so much worse for himself.

“Well son what do you have to say for yourself?” Matt asks and Stiles whole body goes burning hot.

“Call me son one more time!” Stiles shouts blood thrumming in his ears, and now he’s done it. As if running away weren’t enough he’s done this, so much for trying not to make things worse for himself.

A grin spreads over Matts face, he looks like the cat that got the cream. “Now is that anyway to treat your Uncle, the man who’s put a roof over your head.” Stiles stays quiet. “That’s what I thought, a coward just like your father.” 

He doesn’t rise to the bait, as much as he wants to, and he _really_ wants to. Wants to wipe the stupid smirk right off Matts face.

The rest of the car ride is silent. Stiles tries not to think of what’s coming next when they pull up to the house. They’re both quiet as they make their way inside. Stiles closes the door behind them and the first blow takes him by surprise, slamming him face first into the door he just closed. Pain spreads over his side like an aftershock. 

Matt pulls his head back and slams it into the door, stars burst before his eyes. He feels the punches against his back but the pain doesn’t register yet. A kick to the back of his knees has him sprawled against the floor. He quickly folds himself into the fetal position. More blows to his stomach have him crying out. It’s exactly what Matt wants, which is why he always tries so hard not to make any noise.

Eventually Matt gets bored and wanders off but it takes stiles a while to pull himself off the ground.

Everything hurts, and walking only makes it worse. But he manages to drag himself upstairs and into bed. He grabs his phone from the nightstand where he left it and checks the time. **11:15**. He’s so tired. He sets his alarm for school and drops his phone somewhere beside him on the bed, too tired to reach over to the bedside table again.

He is fully exhausted, both in body and in soul. It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep and as he drifts off his last thoughts are of piercing eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the shameless Hamilton quote, I couldn't help myself.


End file.
